Werewolves, Voices and Old Friends
by Stormshadow7
Summary: Van Helsing is bitten by Velkan and goes to rescue Anna. But what happens if Dracula notices he was bitten? What if the battle between Van Helsing and Dracula was different? And why is Van Helsing hearing voices?


Van Helsing winced painfully as the werewolf bite pulled painfully on his shoulder as he glanced around the ballroom. Carefully appraising the guests, the Hunter narrowed his eyes slightly.

Then, backing up towards his friend Carl ( who was oddly dressed up as a Court Jester- full costume and everything) Van Helsing murmured quietly " Their all vampires."

"What do we do?" the Friar asked terrified, of the demonic beings. Sighing, Van Helsing furrowed his brow and thought for a moment. Then in a moment of brilliance said " Give me a moment."

Five minutes ( a knocked out vampire and burned Count ) later, Van Hellsing deposited Anna Valerious on the balcony next to Carl. However, all of a sudden a malicious ( in his opinion anyway) voice called out " Gabriel...Oh..Gabriel..."

Turning slowly, and painfully - in Van Hellsing's opinion- toward the voice they encountered a very amused Count Vladislaus Dragula ( Dracula). " Hello.. Gabriel. " Dracula smiled at the Hunter, concern seeming to flash across his face before he masked it.

" Dracula. " the transitioning werewolf said neutrally as he went into a defensive position. " You did not think I wouldn't have back up with me .. Did you Gabriel?" Dracula was practically smirking at the hunter. " Especially as you seemed to be so keen on _giving_ me what I needed..." As he said this Frankenstein was wheeled in shouting obscenities.

Therefore, in answer Van Helsing murmured to Anna " Run." Then turning flipped Dracula the bird and grabbing Carl dove out a window as a mass of vampires flew at them ( just as Carl's glycerine bomb went off).

Landing in the river Van Helsing winced as the water stung it wound - unaware that his pain was felt by Dracula (who feeling the sting started to work on Gabriel's mental shield's). Van Helsing on the other hand, swum towards the boat carrying Frankenstein yelling " I WILL FREE YOU!"

Too soon, though the gate closed trapping Van Helsing in the city. Carl and Anna swum up, carefully to avoid the agitated wolf. Until Carl said " You cannot. " causing Van Helsing to turn viciously towards him.

" I messaged the Order and they said that you must kill him as well." Carl said nervously. "But he's not evil!" Van Helsing snarled, clearly getting angry. " They know that. But they said he's not human either." Carl swallowed nervously again.

Van Helsing's eyes flashed as he growled " What about me? Did you mention what I am to become?" Behind him Anna watched horrified as the hunter strangled his friend in anger. " No! I..I didn't say ..anything about you!" Carl wheezed, seeing spots.

Van Helsing realizing what he was doing let go of Carl and slammed himself into the gate, roaring. Finally five minutes later the hunter took a deep breath and meeting the eyes of his companions , swallowed. " Im sorry, its starting." Van Helsing's voice seemed to shake slightly as he spoke, causing the other two to only nod.

=================Half an hour later===========================

Van Helsing lay in bed staring at the ceiling at the Valarious mansion, when all of a sudden he heard a voice say ~ ...Gabriel...~ Quickly sitting up, Van Helsing swallowed and whispered "Who said that?"

~ I think you know , Gabriel..~ he/ she answered in a strange voice. Van Helsing shook his head and backed up to the headboard. " I have no idea what your talking about!" the werewolf roared, clutching his head.

~ Hush Gabriel. I mean you no harm. ~ the voice murmured before it began to hum a familiar tune to calm the hysterical man. Finally when Van Helsing was half asleep he heard ~ Sleep my friend.~ causing his last thoughts to be ' Dracula!'

======================Two hours later=======================

Van Helsing was awoken by Carl shrieking his name. Getting up slowly the transitioning werewolf snarled a warning at the friar and walked towards the 'tapestry'. " Ok. So we know, part of the poem. But what about the rest of it?" Anna asked while trying to flirt with Van Helsing - who was obviously not interested.

Van Helsing pondered for a moment then pulled the scroll that Cardinal Jinette had given him from his coat. " What about this Carl?" he asked, handing it to the friar who unrolled it carefully.

Seeing the rest of the tapestries writing on it, Carl grinned and aligned them up. Then reciting the whole poem - for that's what Van Helsing would really call it- they watched as the picture seemed to melt into the wall, revealing what looked like a mirror.

"A mirror? Why a mirror?" Anna asked stupidly, causing Van Helsing to glance incredulously at her. ' Dear god..What is she.. half gargoyle?' he asked himself, thinking about the sheer stupidity of the stone creatures.

Then it seemed brilliance dawned upon Anna , as ten minutes later a figurative lightbulb lit above her head as she said " Oh! I get it! He doesn't have a reflection, so its the less obvious way of travel!"

' Give the girl a cookie.' both Van Helsing and Carl thought sarcastically as they ignored the incompetent woman to step through the portal to Castle Dracula.


End file.
